


0x000

by SpaceAlienMagna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienMagna/pseuds/SpaceAlienMagna
Summary: Disclaimer: I am bad at this





	0x000

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am bad at this

 

* * *

 

"This spot should be good... Come on Griseldè, let's take a photo, ok?"

An older woman beckons to a young child as they make their way to the end of an old wooden pier.  
The young girl carefully follows close behind, the weight of her mechanical legs noisily clashing against the old wood ringing out clearly, far and wide amidst the silence, save for the ocean waves.  
"It's been a while since we've been able to come out for a break. How are your legs feeling?" the older woman asks. Griseldè gives a brief glance towards her mechanical limbs.  
"It's... different. But I think I'll get used to it, Iris." Griseldè performs a light flourish, as if to show that she was already adjusting to them.  
The two reach the end of the pier, coming face to face with the boundless horizon, blanketed in a grey overcast sky, the sun peeking out every now and then amidst the clouds.

"Do you remember when we first came out here, Griseldè?" Iris asks, motioning to the girl to take a seat next to her.  
"Last time... That was when you, me, Mom, Dad, and your sister came out here for a party, right?" Griseldè recalls, a wistful smile briefly forming on her face.  
"Yeah. When Frieda, Walter, and Emilie were still here... I remember it like it was only yesterday." Tears begin to well up in Iris' eye, but just as soon as they come to be, they are dismissed.  
"Do you remember? Your mom and dad wanted to have a family trip, and my promotion was coming up so-" "So we decided to do both at the same time!" Griseldè excitedly interrupts. The young girl's enthusiasm clearly rubs off on Iris, whose sullen face quickly brightens up.  
"Uh-huh. We really went all-out, didn't we? BBQ, camping, the whole she-bang... Me and Emilie _might've_  made a mistake, getting you hooked on all that spicy food though." Iris chuckles, excitedly ruffling Griseldè's hair as she also finds herself laughing. The pair find themselves remarking back and forth about so-and-so and  
this-and-that for what felt like hours.  
Eventually, the excitement wears off, and they spend a good, long while simply gazing out at the horizon, now clear of clouds. The sun slowly melts into the sea, the  
night sky slowly rising up in its' place.  
"Griseldè, make sure you take a good, long look at this view. Never forget it. Engrave it in your heart, if you need to, ok?"  
Griseldè doesn't understand Iris' odd request, but she does so anyway.  
The orange sun, steadily drifting away. The sea, quietly fading into dark. The clouds, parting away from each other. The moon, proudly ascending from the deep. The stars, brilliantly waking from their slumber.  
Griseldè would never, ever forget this.

"Alright, we'd better get going. If we're not back at the refuge camp, I'll never hear the end of it. And you, young lady, have lessons to attend in the morning."  
The both of them head back to shore, and make their way back home.

 

* * *

 

 "You know, little Katty, rather than act a spoiled brat, you may find it much more agreeable to simply follow the illustrious career that your family has so carefully excelled in." A disheveled, unpleasant scientist remarks rather snidely, as a flustered, distressed young girl tries not to give a reaction.

The two of them stand in a research lab, the scientist pacing about impatiently while the young girl sits in a corner, discomfort clearly written across her face.  
Every now and then, the scientist throws smug glances at the girl, who tries not to make eye contact.  
"...Don't call me that, please." she mutters, but the scientist merely cackles with a crude tone.  
"Oh no, my mistake, dear. Ahem... My Dear Lady Katerina Laska Rasvchenko, you _really_  should heed your grandfather's words and pursue a formal education in the sciences so that you may _excel_ in the art of arms development. If I may be so bold, it is your calling, no, your _duty_ to."  
Katerina says nothing, but her eyes clearly betray her silence. She jolts out of her seat, ready to storm out of the lab, but is blocked off by a portly, elderly man.  
He calmly strides in, placing a gentle hand upon Katerina's shoulder.  
"Now, now, Professor Richtir, I am not funding your research on harassing my granddaughter." he jests, taking a seat at a desk. "I am funding your research on the devices I requested."  
"Oh yes, sir, of course! Your oh-so _brilliant_ granddaughter was just ever-so _captivated_ by my work that she couldn't help but wish to learn more about it!"  
Richtir sneers, taking a seat at another desk, bringing up various blueprints and schematics on a monitor while shooting a smug glance towards Katerina from the corner of his eyes.  
"I didn't-" Katerina interjects, but she's quickly cut off by her grandfather.  
"Ho ho, I see, I see! Well, why didn't you say something? Your old grandfather would be happy to let Richtir tutor you once his research is completed, my dear. You're a prodigy, just like your uncle and all those who came before him! I have absolute faith that you'll excel in the art, or my name isn't Brezin!" he boasts.  
He continues to boast and praise, and Katerina merely resigns herself.  
"But I don't want anything to do with this..." she mutters under her breath, letting a deep sigh loose.

Day soon became night, and tonight the moon was shrouded in dark, masked by the clouds. Katerina sits in her room by herself, notebook in hand.

 

 _Because of Professor Richtir's bullying, Grandfather's taking me with them to commence a field test of Richtir's new machines._  
_I know what they really are, though._  
_They're weapons._  
_Everyone thinks they're construction mechanisms or vehicles, but thats a fat lie._

 _I'm scared, though._  
_Those things they make... they're terrifying._  
_Grandfather's terrifying._  
_Professor Richtir's terrifying._  
_Why do they make things that hurt people?_  
_It's like they don't care if someone gets hurt._  
_I'm scared someone will get hurt._  
_I'm scared lots of people will get hurt._  
_What if I get hurt?_

 _I'm going to run away._  
_I don't know where to go._  
_But I'm scared being here._  
_Anywhere will be better than here._

 

She closes her notebook, carefully placing it in a nearby satchel. Katerina gets into bed, staring at the ceiling for a good while in silence. Tears well up in her eyes, her mouth trembling slightly.  
"I have to leave... I have to." she whispers, before letting herself drift off into slumber.


End file.
